Friend or Foe?
by cutiehoney913
Summary: Massie is getting snobby and bossier than ever..and some girls just cant stand it..Massie might not be on top as long as she hoped..
1. Chapter 1

**Massie: Being the Alpha is sooo frustrating and hard work, when two close friends wont treat her like one. All she could do now is to be more than an alpha..but what happens when things turn out the way she didnt plan?..**

**Claire: Doesnt like the NEW Massie and starts the drama by avoiding her..will she have someone on her side or turn back to one of the LBRs she use to be?..**

**Alicia: Why cant _she_** **be the alpha? Why Massie? She is more pretty and richer then her! Will Alicia plan Massies downfall?**

**Dyln: Cant decide which side she is on..maybe this, maybe that, over here, over there, what will she choose?**

**Kristen: Being moody this year isnt helping out...she better watch out, she might not stay in the PC as long as she hoped..**

* * *

** BOCD Green Cafe' **

** PC table #18**

** 7:45 a.m.**

Massie and the girls assumed gossip position.

"Okay. Who ever has the most points gets a new charm that is _real_ diamond, shaped like a crown, on their bracelet.." Massie said proudly.

"Ohh! I have one! I heard that Derrington has a new crush! And he is trying to make her notice..but she has no clue.." said Alicia.

"Um..Alicia, havent we had a disscusion to never talk about _him_!" Massie shouted.

She was jealous and so angry that she almost threw her new 2,985 Prada bag from her parents for making a C on a History test.

"Sorry Mass, I just thought that it would get me alot of points.." Alicia said.

"Well too bad! It just made your 30 points to a negative 30 points". Massie said.

_What is her prob? We never had a disscusion about never talking about him..besides I dont need that stupid charm..I can get one better then hers. She is bossier then ever.._

"I have one..these girls were talki-"Claire stopped because of Massie.

"No! We're done for today" Massie said leaving the rest of the PC behind.

Beside she needed to think about her new problem.

** I'm like new..so all i could write was this D**

**But hey! At least I wrote something..lol!**

**Oh and sry i made this chpt sooooo short..**

**Reveiw pleeeeease :D**

**3, Sawah **


	2. Chapter 2

* * *

**Briarwood Octavian Country Day School**

**Mr. Dry's Math Class**

**2:40 p.m.**

Massie, Claire, and Alicia couldnt wait until the bell rang..Mr. Dry was talking nonstop.

The phone vibrated in Claire's purse. It was a text message from Alicia.

**Alicia: What the heck is wrong with Massie lately??..She is not herself anymore.**

Claire texted back

**Claire: I think she is jealous because Derrington like someone else..**

**Alicia: What?!..How can you tell??..Even I cant! No one can tell if she jealous or not..its like you know her better then i do..**

**Claire: ...Yea..maybe..idk.**

She was about to put her phone back when it vibrated again..It was from Massie.

**Massie: Who were you texting with??**

**Claire: Umm..i was talking to Alicia.**

**Massie: What? Without me? What were you talking about?**

Claire gulped.

_Should text back?..Should i tell her the truth? I dont want her to be mad.._

Claire just ignored it and put it back in her purse.

She side glanced at Massie and she was looking at her. She looked pretty mad.

She quickly looked away and payed attention at Mr. Dry.

Claire was trying to focus..but someone was throwing torn papers at her.

She got impatient and looked back..it was Derrington..

He waved to Claire and she blushed..

_Oh no..what if its me that he likes??..Massie will freak!... No..it cant be me.._

She just turned back without waving back. She hoped Massie didnt see it.

But she did.

_Why was Derrington waving at Kuh-laire? Wait a minitue...HE LIKES CLAIRE?!..But thats like impossible. He cant like her!...Wait!..no..it was just a wave..that doesnt mean he is into her..but i better keep an eye on it.._

_BBBBBBBBBBRRRRRRRIIIIIIIINNNNGGGGGGGGGG!!_

The bell rang and the last our was over.

Alicia and Claire waited for Massie but she left without them..

They looked at each other and made faces..

Alicia: Did we do anything?

_She lied.._

Claire: Um..i dont think we did..

* * *

hehe..again short chapter..

yea...i should think before i write..

but hoped you enjoy!

review please! :D

Sawah :)


End file.
